The Woman In Black
by some red emotions
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: "i really want to read a story with Harry & Draco watching a muggle scary horror movie, and Draco being scared and wrapping himself in harrys arms and Harry being embarrassed and awkward, maybe they could watch Friday 13th or something xD idk" This story contains spoilers for the movie 'The Woman In Black'


It started back when Harry wanted to woo Draco. It was their fourth date and Harry had tried all cliches known to mankind. The finest restaurant and shared dessert; a walk in the park and ice cream; a strikingly romantic dinner at Harry's flat and a bottle of wine by the fireplace. Draco seemed to highly appreciate everything Harry did for him, but Harry still wanted to take the other man's breath away.

Even though it was common around the muggle world, Harry was sure Draco had never heard of anything like it, so he took the blond to the movies. By the end of the night, the look on Draco's face gave Harry the biggest satisfaction he had felt in forever.

That's how Harry found himself wandering the streets of muggle London, a golden ring sparkling new on his right hand which held a plastic bag and with a paper bag on the other. It was now a thing they did frequently; Harry would rent a movie and bring home any greasy food he could find while Draco searched for some exotic dessert they could share.

Harry walked into their apartment and easily spotted Draco in the living room, dropping a comfortable looking blanket over their sofa. Draco turned around to look at him and smiled warmly, stepping around the coffee table to kiss him hello.

"What have we got for tonight?" Draco asked, his arms around Harry's neck.

"McDonald's and a horror movie." Harry smiled at him and slightly raised a brow. Draco liked to pretend he loved horror movies and that he wasn't scared of them, but it barely took 20 minutes into the film to find him crawling into Harry's lap. And that was secretly the reason why Harry would choose a scary movie from time to time; it was just an excuse to have his fiancé hanging all over him for about 2 hours.

"Fantastic!" Draco took a step back and looked away to hide his concerned expression. "I've got some sweets waiting for us in the refrigerator."

"That sounds promising!" Harry winked at him and moved towards the sofa, dropping himself on it. "We better get it started or the food will turn cold and disgusting by the time we do."

Draco put the DVD on the player quickly and sat down, snuggling into Harry's side, making himself comfortable while Harry dropped an arm around him. Harry pressed play and Draco immediatly tensed. Okay, maybe he shouldn't be doing this, but maybe Draco enjoyed holding onto Harry as much as Harry liked being his safe place.

As soon as the movie started, Draco stiffened. Clearing his throat and without taking his eyes off the screen, he asked "Harry, who is that bloke?"

"His name is Daniel Radcliffe." Harry informed after checking on the DVD case.

"Why does he look so much like you?" Draco turned his head and took a good look at his fiancé, who threw his own back letting out a bark of laughter.

"Draco, are you crazy?! He looks nothing like me! His eyes are blue and his hair is straight. He's shorter than me and I'd like to think I'm fitter than him." Harry chuckled and looked at Draco, but the blond kept on watching him closely. "What? You think I secretly work as an actor?"

A long time ago, Harry had explained to Draco how filming worked and he understood quite well how everything worked.

"He looks nothing like me, Draco, stop it. Let's just watch the bloody movie." He wasn't begging, but it was so close. Draco was still looking at him weird, but then looked back to the screen and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

As eerie things started to happen on screen, Draco held harder onto Harry. "Harry, don't!" Draco screamed halfway through, as the character on screen ran restlessly through foggy nothingness.

"What?" Harry screamed back at Draco. "Draco, what is it?"

"You shouldn't just follow voices like that! Not alone!" Draco looked genuinely worried for Harry's safety, even thought he was sitting right beside him.

Draco just kept screaming at the screen while holding onto Harry and the look of desperation on his face was begining to truly affect Harry. "What are you doing?! No! Where's your wand, Harry? Use your wand!"

"Draco, stop it! That's not me." Harry grabbed onto Draco's hand and held it firmly, trying to reassure his fiancé.

"Oh lord, you're so dumb, Potter. I can't even deal with you. Seriously?! Just Avada that shit and be done with it! Stop playing around!" Draco was sitting by the edge of the sofa by this time, his food long forgotten. Harry kept watching the blond man in front of him and he couldn't believe what was happening.

Finally, the movie seemed to be coming to an end and Draco was calmer. That was until the character that looked so much like him was hit by a damn train. Draco was absolutely desolated and suddenly started sobbing Harry's name, reaching for the TV screen absentmindedly. Harry was completely dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do, he was scared that if he called Draco attention to his very alive self, the other man would freak out, so he just waited until the credits rolled on screen endlessly.

"Draco?" He called carefully, reaching for his shoulder.

"Oh, well. That was interesting." Draco suddenly got up and started picking up things to throw away. "I quite enjoyed that, what about you?"

"What just happened?" Harry had the decency to look like a lost puppy.

"I was emotionally involved in the film because that acorn looks so much like you." Draco said nonchalantly.

"It's _actor_." Harry got up. "Draco, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just don't rent any more movies with that actor or whatever you want to call it." He shrugged and walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you mad at me?" Harry followed him.

"No." Draco let out a deep sigh. "I'm mad at myself for losing control like that over a bloody muggle movie."

"Draco, that's okay." Harry reached for him and pulled him closer. "Films are supposed to move you. Some make you laugh, others make you cry. It's supposed to be an emotional experience."

"Is that why muggles call it _movies_? Because it _moves_ you?!" Draco asked seriously and Harry held back a laugh.

"No, but that's a great theory." He did giggle, though. "But hey, don't worry about losing control when you're with me. We're getting married soon and I want you to be able to go crazy whenever you feel the need to."

"Got it." Draco winked and smiled slyly. "Do you feel like going crazy right now?"

"Really?" Harry's eyes widened comically.

"Can I call you Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Absolutely not!" Harry looked horrified until he noticed Draco laughing.

"Your face was priceless!" He said and bursted out laughing again.

"It's not funny! I thought you were serious." Harry pouted dramatically.

"Well, I was being serious about the going crazy bit." Draco winked again and quickly made his way towards the bedroom. Harry chuckled before chasing after him.


End file.
